Sakura Kiss
by Bard Linn
Summary: NWS, Suzaku/Lelouch, Seishirou/Subaru. Suzaku from Shirogiku's incubus Lelouch universe encounters two onmyoji.


Shiro's original fic can be found here (shirofics . livejournal . com / 7876 . html). SPOILERS for Tokyo Babylon and some elements of X/1999 (Subaru's Wish, in particular). Set between the two. And apparently cop!Suzaku now works in Japan.

* * *

><p>Suzaku frowned as he surveyed the scene. He had become a cop to help people, but recently transferring to homicide had left him feeling exhausted in a way that had nothing to do with his nightly activities. This latest murder had him particularly stumped. The victim had apparently been killed by a stroke through the heart.<p>

Even stranger, the corpse had been completely drained of blood.

Suzaku had been embarrassed to find himself checking for bite marks on the victim's neck. Then again, he _was _regularly sleeping with an incubus. He supposed he had reason to be superstitious.

Suzaku's partner, Anya Alstreim, had already given up on finding the murderer. Anya was known for her laid back, distant view of life. Suzaku worried about developing a similar outlook as a result of working these types of cases. He knew that burnout was a common problem in homicide...

A sound made Suzaku's head snap up, jarring him from his thoughts. One hand went to the gun at his waist. "Who's there?"

A dark chuckle echoed from the dark shadows of a nearby ally. The tone was amused, but not happy. The familiar feel of it surprised Suzaku. Reflexively he glanced skyward. The sun was still up, and he had never seen Lelouch during the day...

A figure emerged from the darkness, wearing a long black trench coat. His hand held a cigarette. "Pardon, officer. I didn't mean to startle you." The man stepped closer. Suzaku found himself staring into a pair of mismatched eyes: one a deep amber, the eye of a hunter - the other a glass orb that revealed nothing. "Hm... but perhaps you startled yourself. You might see more than most." The man smirked, touching Suzaku's chin - when had he gotten so close? "Such eyes. I knew one with eyes like yours once, though not so world weary. You really are very much like him. Even with that one's feel on you..."

Suzaku couldn't move, the touch on his skin somehow holding him in place. He could barely breathe, and even that made his lungs ache with effort.

The man smirked. He leaned forward and kissed Suzaku. The man tasted of cigarette smoke, blood and a bitter taste Suzaku didn't recognize. The amber eye stared into his as he broke the kiss. "A present, for your... companion. For now - "

Suzaku blinked, staring at the alley wall, shaking his head to clear the fuzziness of this thoughts. When had he come down this way? He didn't remember. He had to get home anyway. He was long off duty, and if he wanted to get something from the cafe not too far from his apartment, he had to hurry. They'd be closed soon.

Completely forgetting what had brought him there in the first place, the officer turned to head home, ignoring the odd feeling he was overlooking something important.

A quick meal, a shower and a glance at the news left Suzaku pacing his apartment. It had been a few days - had to be a few days, honestly, or else he wouldn't be able to keep up with the incubus - but he desperately wished Lelouch would show up. He could go out and call him, but he didn't think he was that desperate.

Yet.

A flash caught his attention, making a smile appear on his face as he turned to greet his guest. "Hello."

"Hello, Suzaku." Lelouch purred, the sound sending shivers down Suzaku's back. "Miss me?"

"Of course not," Suzaku denied, even as he moved closer to the demon. Lelouch smirked and kissed him, plundering his mouth with his tongue. Suzaku eagerly moved closer -

Only to be shoved back. "What the hell, Lel-"

A glare cut him off. Suzaku realized with shock that Lelouch's mouth was blistering, as if acid had been poured over his lips. Before he could ask what had happened, Lelouch vanished, leaving Suzaku alone in the apartment.

* * *

><p>Subaru Sumeragi listened to the police chief's thanks with indifference. At one time he would have made sure to make all the appropriate comments in return, and worried about the impression he left, for the honor of his family.<p>

That time had come and gone long ago.

These days he traveled from place to place, hunting for the Sakurazukamori - for Seishirou-san - to finish things between them. Still, he had obligations to his clan and his family, obligations that he couldn't entirely ignore. Whether he liked it or not, he was the strongest onmyoji in Japan.

Walking out, he found himself passing a young man, about his age, with bright green eyes. The sight was enough to surprise him, as the man appeared to be fully Japanese. Perhaps he was a cousin? Reaching out with his senses, Subaru sought the telltale echo of Sumeragi power.

Only to touch a spell unmistakable for anything but the Sakurazukamori's work.

Subaru snapped his head back. He ignored the looks that that received from those around him, instead probing deeper into the man's aura. Yes, this one had met the Sakurazukamori recently. And he had done something to him. Under that, however, there was another feeling: dark, but not entirely malicious. He might even say there was a sense of fondness to it. But whatever it was, it had been draining the man's spirit. Subaru looked into green eyes, nearly the same shade as his own. "Excuse me. I need to speak to you."

"Ah - " The officer looked at the police chief, who nodded in permission. "Um... of course, sir. There's a conference room this way..."

Subaru followed him. Once they closed the door behind him, he bowed. "Sumeragi Subaru."

"Ah - Kururugi Suzaku." The officer introduced himself. "I'm sorry I didn't recognize you, Sumeragi-san."

"Are you aware of my... office?" Subaru asked. He rarely had to have this conversation with someone as people usually encountered him in his official capacity, but every so often he crossed paths with a non-believer.

"You're an onmyoji." Suzaku replied. "Um - my cousin, Kaguya, said she didn't have a lot of the gift, but she had enough to learn a few things. I was tested when I was little, but nothing came of it."

Subaru relaxed slightly. The man _was_ related to the Sumeragi and knew about their family art. That made life much easier. "Kururugi-san, you've recently encountered some forces of the supernatural. One of them was another practitioner." _One I thought I knew well. Seishirou-san, why did you have to be a lie...?_

"Did he... do something to me?"

Perhaps the man did have some spiritual awareness, if he sensed that Seishirou had altered him. On the other hand, it could just be context clues. "Yes. I'm not sure what the nature of the spell is. That will take some time to discern."

Suzaku glanced at his watch. "I'm off shift at six."

That would have to do. He didn't want to probe Seishirou's spell in an area he hadn't prepared. "Meet me here." He wrote down the address to his apartment in Shinjuku on the back of one of his business cards. He would need his more advanced tools for this. Subaru handed over the card, then continued to explain what he had sensed on the man's aura. "As for the other - you appear to have met a creature that is feeding on your life energy."

Suzaku jerked, shame flashing across his face. Subaru looked at him, a faint frown on his face. Clearly Suzaku was aware of whatever he had encountered. Once Subaru would have warned him of the consequences of such an decision, and tried to change his mind. Allowing something to feed on one of the citizens of Japan, especially one who was a relative of his clan, was not something befitting the thirteenth head of the Sumeragi.

That Subaru had died with his sister beneath the Sakura. What remained was a shadow of the child he had been, a withered husk waiting only to pass from this world at the hand of one special person.

No, Subaru would not tell Suzaku that he should abandon his addiction. His hypocrisy only extended so far.

"There are some techniques you can learn to replenish your energies. After we remove the Sakurazukamori's power from you, I will teach them to you."

"Thank you." Suzaku bowed.

Subaru took his leave, thinking. The truly odd thing was the little he had been able to decipher indicated the spell Seishirou had used was protective in nature. Why would the Sakurazukamori ward Suzaku?

* * *

><p>Curled up, his wings tight against his body, Lelouch pondered the current situation with his favorite meal. The human Suzaku was not only delicious and fun in bed, he also posed an interesting challenge for Lelouch's mind. He was full of contradictions, as most humans were, but there was something about him that fascinated the incubus.<p>

And now he was unable to touch him, thanks to the Sakurazukamori's magic.

Lelouch scowled and mentally cursed humanity in general. He had dealt with Sakurazukamori before. It wasn't unusual that the Tree desired the same person as a demon, though their methods of devouring their prey was different. Lelouch was strong enough that he would be able to break most Sakurazukamori's spells. Not _this_ one, however. This one was 'blessed' to become a cursed-Dragon-of-Earth. Stupid humans and their obsession with the End Times. Every so often you got someone convinced they had interpreted the signs correctly and raised the alarm, crying the end was nigh. Usually these people were ignored, but not so when it was a magical practitioner. When one dreaming princess known for her abilities to see the future told the story of 'Kamui' and The Fight That Was To Come, everyone in the magical community started following along. Humans always seemed to forget that belief was power. Soon fewer and fewer were being born with magic, as all of the power of the generation went to a few chosen ones to fulfill Hinoto's prophecy.

Stupidity. 'Kamui' were born more often than humans realized. They just generally weren't foretold and announced to the entire world. Lelouch almost felt sorry for the kid. He'd be so tangled up in people's expectations he'd probably barely be able to make any decisions for himself.

Point being, however, due to Hinoto's propaganda, the current Sakurazukamori was anything but weak. He had far more power than any of his predecessors, enough to keep Lelouch at bay. The incubus scowled. It wasn't like he didn't know _why_ the Sakurazukamori was pissed at him. He had dared to meddle with the man's prey. Really, the onmyoji should just let it go - Lelouch had visited the Sumeragi twins _years_ ago, right after they had returned to Tokyo. The incubus licked his lips, remembering their cries as they had slept. Taking their virginity had been wonderful, and their exquisite taste had lured him back a few times, before Subaru strengthened the wards on their apartments to the point he couldn't enter without disturbing them.

Though of course, neither of them remembered it. Subaru didn't even know he wasn't a virgin. Lelouch privately thought the Sakurazukamori should get over himself. It wasn't like he had taken Subaru's _mental_ purity, which was more fun than the physical.

Lelouch pondered various ways to regain his Suzaku. He could visit the dimensional witch, but he doubted he'd like to pay the price she would demand. All of the 'good' practitioners would ignore him at best, and try to kill or banish him at worst. He could try to seduce one of the darker magic users, but finding one with the skill and power to counter the Sakurazukamori's spell would take time -

A shiver in the air accompanied by a tightening around his throat warned Lelouch of what was happening in the human world. He phased out, appearing in Suzaku's bedroom. The Japanese man looked pleased, stopping before he spoke the last bit of Lelouch's name. "Hey. You've been avoiding me."

"Not you." Just that man's ward. Lelouch didn't even want to think about touching it again. His mouth still smarted from the last time.

"Yeah, well. Let me know when there's a problem so I can fix it." Suzaku reached out and grabbed his hand. Lelouch blinked in surprise when it didn't hurt. Suzaku looked smug. "I got it off, Lelouch. It's fine."

Lelouch furrowed his brow in thought. "The Sumeragi." He could feel Subaru's aura gliding over Suzaku's, an interesting combination.

"Yes." Suzaku pulled him close, kissing Lelouch.

The demon quickly took control, pushing Suzaku down to the floor. It had been too long since he had last touched Suzaku, and he was feeling impatient. It seemed that Suzaku was equally eager, stripping off his uniform. Lelouch paused as he reached paused at Suzaku's entrance. There didn't seem to be any liquid handy, to make his easier.

"Stop and I'll kill you," Suzaku groaned, thrusting his hips. His own fingers were already inside of Lelouch.

The incubus shrugged. With a thought he shifted his body so that liquid seeped from his tail. He wormed it inside of Suzaku before mounting him, flexing his claws into his prey's back as he settled himself. Suzaku reached up and stroked the inside of the bat-like wings Lelouch had forgotten to dismiss, causing him to shudder at the sensation. Suzaku's eyes widened in wonder. Lelouch tightened around him to distract him, and began to move.

Suzaku matched him motion for motion, but didn't last long. Humans rarely did, but Lelouch found himself following his prey, wings flailing as he came. Suzaku held him close in a surprisingly emotional embrace. "Don't go."

The boy was getting hung up on him. _Not_ a good thing. Emotionally compromised food tended to do stupid things - like try to turn their partners human or nearly so. That sort of wish rarely ended well, and there was Yuuko to watch out for. Besides, he had business to attend to. "Not tonight." Lelouch withdrew, sliding off of Suzaku's lap as his prey protested, undoubtedly feeling empty. Lelouch ignored his own feelings of regret caused by the separation, vanishing.

His target wasn't difficult to find, having tasted him once. The Sumeragi was in an apartment, a cigarette between his lips. A new addiction, that. Lelouch observed him for a moment with regret. It seems the Sakurazukamori had managed to shatter the boy's innocence. A pity, really. Lelouch would have preferred to do that himself. The art of seduction was one of the most enjoyable; dragging Subaru down into the depths of sin, teasing his soul until he was helpless against Lelouch, and realized his own power wouldn't save him...that would have been the most satisfactory outcome.

The sparkle of light that marked his entrance into the visible plane draw the young man's attention. Lelouch noted the weak wards with disgust. The boy was practically begging for an enemy to come and kill him. He tasted the emotions in the air and realized his thoughts are more correct than he realized. Subaru was suicidal.

A shame.

Green eyes study him. "You're the one visiting Kururugi-san."

"Yes. I seem to owe you a debt for removing the Sakurazukamori's touch from him." Lelouch stepped forward, cupping the Subaru's youthful face. The kiss was light, exploratory. Subaru shivered under it, but did not give in. Lelouch considered pressing the matter. If he used all of his power, Subaru would gladly join him in bed, regardless of any other commitments, but decided against it. If the boy broke further he wouldn't be interesting anymore. Lelouch stepped away enough to meet Subaru's eyes again. "I could make you forget him. Make you forget everything," he purred, one finger gently tracing the Sumeragi's jugular, tasting the man's essence though his touch. "You would never hurt again. Eternal pleasure, for the rest of your life. A fitting repayment for returning Suzaku to me." He was playing with fire. The Sakurazukamori would be _furious_, but with Subaru wrapped around his finger it would be child's play to defeat him.

Maybe without one of the 'Seven Angels' the whole Promised Day nonsense would fall apart. Apocalypse was bad for the food supply.

Subaru looked tempted for a moment, his eyes dark with lust, then he shook his head, stubbornness coming back into his expression. "No. I have my Wish."

Humans and their Wishes. More trouble than they were worth. "Very well. If you ever change your mind, Suzaku knows how to find me." Lelouch doesn't bother to wait for Subaru's reply, leaving the Sumeragi to think about it. Suzaku should recover in an hour or so, and he fancied another round.


End file.
